


Never Mentioned

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 2 Hours West [17]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Dean x sister!reader
Series: 2 Hours West [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413118
Kudos: 5





	Never Mentioned

As you came to the door of Chey’s room, you saw Daryl stood in the centre of the room, staring at the walls. He seemed to be taking every little detail in as he slowly looked around the room.

“You okay there?” You asked him, making him jump. “You look kinda overwhelmed.” You smiled at him softly.

“No, not overwhelmed.” Daryl turned to look at you. “Just trying to take it all in, I wanna know everything about her. What she likes, what she hates. Everything.”

“It‘ll take time.” You walked up to him, placing your hand on his shoulder. “But you will get there, I’ll help in any way I can.”

Daryl smiled at you, reaching his hand up to place on your own, squeezing it slightly. “Thanks, this means a lot. Not just helping me but giving me a chance to know her.”

“I would never stop you. You deserve to know her and she deserves to know you.” You assured him. “Finding people is what we did, Daryl.” He cocked an eyebrow, making you chuckle. “Even if I told them to stop, they would have found you one day. Whether she was 5, or 20.” He nodded, his eyes showing pain at the thought of losing that much time. “We just happened to be at the same mall, at the same time.”

“That still gets to me.” He admitted.

“NO KISSING!” Chey yelled from the bath, followed by Dean’s laughter, and your cheeks turning bright pink.

The two of you quickly stepped away from each other, laughing nervously. “Don’t worry Chey. No kissing.” Daryl assured her, moving to put her presents on one of the units she had.

“Just leave them there, I’ll put them where they need to go tomorrow.” You smiled at him as you started to tie one of the balloons to the corner of her book case. He took the other balloon and started to tie it to the other side.

By working together you had managed to put up the decorations before Chey was done in the bath. Chey came running out of the bathroom, wearing her new pajamas that Dean got her. She squealed when she saw her how her room looked, quickly hugging you and her daddy as a thank you.

She grabbed hold of her new teddy and got into bed. “Story time, Daddy.”

“What story would you like sweetheart?” Daryl walked over to her bookcase.

“Fairy.” Chey snuggled down in her bed, waiting for her dad.

Daryl looked at you in confusion, you pointed to a book on top of the bookcase. It was a book of fairy tales that you had been reading her for a few nights now. Daryl picked up the book and made his way over to the bed, sitting down beside it so Chey could see the pictures inside.

Biting your lip, you moved so you were standing in the doorway for a moment. When he started to read, you felt the butterflies in your stomach and moved towards the living room.

* * *

The two of you seemed to naturally fall into a routine when it came to Chey. Friday nights the three of you went out for pizza, and he almost always had something for her. Nothing big, but he felt he had lost time to make up for. His favorite things to give her were books, crayons, and coloring books. Her favorite gift from him was a doll that looked like her, and he’d given her a few outfits for her, as well.

The start of May rolled around, and you were taken off guard. For the first time since February, he was missing his Friday. He’d texted you asking if he could stop by that night- Wednesday- and bring dinner. When you’d agreed, but asked why, he said he had a date. With his girlfriend. Not once had he mentioned her.

Now, dinner time was fast approaching, and you weren’t sure how the hell you were supposed to feel. On one hand, you had no claim to Daryl, sure he was the father of your child but that was a one night stand years ago. One the other hand, he never said anything to you about her before, what if he stopped coming to see Chey, then what would you do?

Everything was up in the air at the moment but you decided to just see how things go, see if you could work through this. “You okay, sis?” Dean asked from his spot on the living room floor where he was playing with Chey. He’d brought out her Megablocks to keep her entertained, and to keep an eye on you. You’d been acting off, but hadn’t said why.

“Chey, how about you go pick out what book you want Daddy to ready you tonight?” You asked her.

“Otay!” She agreed, getting up and running down the hall.

You sighed. “He’s missing Friday night pizza.” You started, making Dean’s gaze harden. “Because he has a date with his girlfriend.” Your eyes left him, not wanting to see him get any angrier.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You never mentioned her.”

“That’s because he never mentioned her.” You sighed.

“Why has he not mentioned her?” Dean motioned for you to sit beside him. You made your way over and sat in front of him.

“I don’t know, I…I just wish I had known, ya know?” You looked up to meet Dean’s eyes. “I thought maybe…I was so stupid to think.” You were blinking back tears at this point and Dean soon pulled you into a hug. “Oh Dean, why did I let myself get my hopes up?”

“Because you deserve to have hope, you deserve to be happy. With whoever you want.” Dean squeezed you tight. “You have always wanted a normal life and you got it, you will find the man out there for you and you will get him too.”

You pulled away from Dean. “You think so?”

“I know so.” Dean wiped your tears . “Besides any douchebags have gotta get past me and Sammy first.”

You laughed at that. You heard Chey running into the room and turned away so that you could tidy yourself up.

“Is two otay?” Chey asked.

Dean grinned and got up. “Of course!” He scooped her into her arms. “How about we go draw for a little bit? You go get the crayons out while I pick up your blocks.”

She happily nodded, already wound up that she was seeing Daryl on a day that wasn’t friday. And you’d told her he wasn’t bringing pizza, that he was bringing a surprise. To her it was, at least.


End file.
